Chibi and Mirai
by Saiyan Princess
Summary: When Mirai Trunks comes back from the future for a visit, Chibi Trunks is upset and jealous. Everyone adores Mirai. Even Vegeta and #18 respect him. Now, Trunks will do anything to get rid of this rival. Rated PG for some physical chemistry between Bulma
1. The Rivalry

Hello fanfic readers. This is my first fanfic with Mirai Trunks, so bear with   
me. I'm not too good with his character.   
In this story, Mirai comes back from the future for a visit. He arrives a  
few weeks after the Majin Buu battle. Enjoy and please, please, please   
review!  
- Saiyan Princess  
  
"Papa!" a voice wailed, "Papa!"  
Mirai Trunks still hadn't moved from the doorway of his time machine. He   
watched in amazement as two small boys clung to each other. The older one he  
would recognize anywhere. The second looked like a small Goku. Two familiar  
kis approached.   
"Otouson and Gohan-kun," Mirai whispered.  
  
  
Within an hour, everyone had gathered at Capsule Corporation. Mirai was   
overwhelmed yet overjoyed. He cried out in delight when #18 handed him her  
and Krillin's toddler girl, Marron. Vegeta, as usual, stood back from the   
crowd. Goten, Goku's little boy, and Trunks stayed near him. Goten hid   
behind Vegeta, peeking out occasionally. Trunks didn't seem to know if he  
should cry, throw a temper tantrum, or faint.   
"So, how old are you Goten?" Mirai asked the miniature Goku.  
Goten bit his lip and looked toward his big brother for help.   
"He's seven," replied Gohan. "And Chibi-Trunks is eight."  
"I'm not chibi," insisted Trunks with a scowl. "I'm already eight and I won  
a tournament and fought in the Majin Buu fight a few weeks ago."  
Despite his fear, he glared at his twin fiercely.  
"Let's have a party tonight!" cried Bulma suddenly.   
She had hugged Mirai a record amount of times.  
"That's a great idea!" Gohan and Goku replied in sync.   
"We'll have it here, at Capsule Corporation, around nine," added the heiress.  
  
Mirai and Bulma sat in the garden. It was evening and they were watching the  
sun set.  
"I hope you won't think I'm rude," began Mirai, blushing, "but I have some  
questions."  
"Shoot."  
"Okay. Are you and Otouson married?"  
Bulma smiled.  
"Yes, and very happily."  
Mirai unsuccessfully attempted to hide his grin.  
"I'm glad," he said. "Does he enjoy being a father?"  
"Oh yes. He'd never admit it, but Trunks has 'Papa' wrapped around his   
chubby little finger. Just last week Vegeta took both little boys to an  
amusement park. He lost a bet with Trunks."  
  
Trunks was even more shy during the party. He sat close to his father on the  
couch. Because of the recent Majin Buu fight, Vegeta was more tolerant of his  
son's need for affection. Goku was filling Mirai in on their latest battle.  
"Otouson died?" gasped Mirai.  
"Yep. He sacrificed himself for Earth."  
"Does that mean...?"  
"He's pure now. If he dies, he'll go to heaven."  
Mirai's face shone with happiness. Then he hurried into another room. Goku,  
concerned, followed.   
"Are you all right?"  
Mirai nodded. His eyes were teary.  
"I'm fine. Otouson always said I was too emotional," he said smiling. "I'm   
just so happy with him."  
"Me too."  
  
"Papa, I don't like this party," confessed Trunks. "I don't like HIM. May I  
leave?"  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma. She was chatting with #18. Gohan was introducing   
Mirai to Videl.  
"All right. Let's go spar outside."  
  
"Where on Earth did your father go?" wondered Bulma.  
"Chibi-Trunks is gone too," added Mirai. "He was pretty upset earlier."  
"I bet they're outside or in the gravity machine. "I'm sorry. He's always   
training Trunks."  
  
"Trunks! Come here young man!" called Bulma from the doorway. "You can't just  
walk out of a party! It's rude!"  
Trunks shot his father a begging look, but Vegeta motioned for him to do as  
his mother said. Sighing, the little boy followed his father back to the   
house.   
  
"I need to talk to you," he whispered to Bulma as they entered.   
She nodded and bent down to Trunks.  
"Honey, why don't you and Goten go play with Marron?"  
"'Cause we don't want to."  
"That was not a question. Go play."  
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Bulma asked once they were in the family  
room.  
"It's about Trunks. The younger one."  
"Yes?"  
"I know you adore Mirai, but our son--"  
"They're both ours."  
"--Younger Trunks, is upset about all this. He's never met himself before."  
"Why don't you have a nice father/son talk about it?" it would be good for   
both of you."  
"Bulma, you know how bad I am at those."  
Bulma stepped closer to him, smiling devilishly. She wrapped her arms loosely  
around him, her hands resting on her lower back.   
"Come on," she purred. "We both know you're a smooth talker."  
Her hands began to drift downwards. Vegeta smirked.  
"Devil. Fine. I'll do it."  
A gasp was heard from the hall. Yamcha hurried away as they turned toward   
him.  
"Sorry! Just looking for Bulma!" he explained as he ran sheepishly away.  
  
"Did you find them?" asked Chi-Chi as Yamcha darted into the party room.  
"Well...yeah," he stuttered, embarrassed.  
The red-faced couple entered. #18 winked at Videl.  
"I guess they were busy."  
  
Trunks glared as his mother began to speak with Mirai again. His mother   
adored this strange, face-stealing boy. He heard Yamcha talking with Master  
Roshi.   
"Vegeta had so much respect for Mirai by the time he left. He really cared   
for him a lot," the still-unmarried Yamcha said. "I'm glad for Mirai. He   
deserves respect."  
Trunks scowled darkly.   
"We'll see about that."  
  
The next day, Mirai took Trunks aside to talk with him. He knew the small boy  
was uncomfortable and hoped to ease the tension with a heart to heart talk.  
"How's life here?"  
"Fine. Papa took me and Goten to the amusement park last week."  
Trunks smiled. Never in a million years would he have imagined Vegeta doing   
that.  
"I won a tournament too. I beat Goten. We both turned Super Saiyan."  
"Wha-what?" he gasped. "Two little boys? Super Saiyan?"  
"Yeah. What about your papa?"  
Mirai looked at his feet.  
"My dad died when I was just a baby. Mom and I are the only ones alive."  
"Oh. May I leave now?" asked Trunks indifferently.  
Mirai's face reddened.   
"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"  
"Don't be such a sissy."  
"How dare you!"  
"I think you're a wimp. Ever since you got here you've been sucking up to MY  
mom," Trunks complained. "Why don't you just go home? No one wants you here,  
sissy-boy."  
Before Mirai could stop himself, he turned Super Saiyan and slapped the   
spoiled boy hard across his cheek. The little boy hit the ground hard and   
whimpered. Unfortunately for Mirai, Vegeta had seen the whole thing. He   
marched over and lifted up his small son by his collar.   
"I wasn't even powered up, Papa," Trunks moaned.  
Mirai was on his knees, his forehead resting on the grass.  
"Father, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what happened."  
"You hit my son," Vegeta said dryly. "That's what happened."  
He started back to the house, Trunks following.  
Mirai looked up just in time to see his younger twin give him a smug look.  
  
"What happened?" cried Bulma when she noticed her son's bruised cheek.   
"Mirai hit me," he whimpered.  
"What? I'm sure it was out of his control!" she exclaimed, running outside.  
Trunks couldn't belive that she hadn't comforted him. Vegeta knelt down to   
examine his son's injury.   
"Your cheekbone's not broken," he concluded, poking at the bruise.  
Trunks was sure he could see disappointment in his father's eyes. Why hadn't   
he fought back?   
"I'm sorry Papa," Trunks said. "I wasn't ready. I'll work on my reflexes   
more, I promise."  
"Good," praised Vegeta.   
"Let's train after lunch," suggested Trunks.  
"Sorry, Mirai and I are going to spar then."  
"With HIM?"  
"He's a tough opponent. Ask Gohan to throw rocks at you."  
"He HIT me!" yelled Trunks, stamping his foot.  
"That's why you should work on your reflexes," Vegeta chided.  
"Time for lunch," announced Bulma, returning with Mirai.  
Trunks watched in shock as his mama, papa, and Mirai sat down together at the  
table peacefully. Vegeta had gotten over his anger already and Bulma seemed   
to see Mirai as the victim.   
"Come sit down Trunks," called Bulma. "We're waiting. You must excuse   
Trunks," Bulma told Mirai. "He's used to being the center of attention."  
Scowling darker than ever, Trunks approached the table.  
You're dead, sissy-boy, he thought.   
  
  
  



	2. The Plan

Vegeta and Mirai did not speak as they trained. Mirai was content to simply  
be with his father again. Years had passed since their last meeting, and   
this time, to Vegeta's delight and relief, he was the stronger one. This   
fact restored a part of his pride that had been lost long ago.   
"I'm sorry, Otouson, but I need a rest," panted Mirai after several hours.  
Vegeta nodded and the two sat down.   
"You're so strong. I must have been slacking off this whole time. By the  
way, how do you like Earth? Life any easier?" asked Mirai.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. His other son hadn't changed much. He still thrived  
on heart to hearts.   
"I suppose. That woman of mine is still as loud as ever. Emotional too. My  
son's the strongest kid in the galaxy, Kakarot's still an idiot..."  
"At least you and mom get along now, right?"   
Mirai wanted to hear his father admit it. Vegeta snorted.   
"Feh. Perhaps. She stopped throwing chairs at me, anyway. We can almost use  
telepathy."  
"What?" gasped Mirai.  
"When I died, she knew something bad happened to me. She could...feel me, in  
a way."  
Mirai Trunks was secretly thrilled. During his previous stay, he had   
exhausted himself trying to get them to make up. He had been hoping to visit  
a past where he had a happy family -- not a pair of unwed, unhappy parents.   
Being able to sense one's spouse surly meant something! Mirai lay back on   
the grass. Trunks didn't realize how lucky he was. None of them did. This  
world was perfect.   
  
Goku landed beside the pair.   
"Hey you guys! Tired already? I wanted to spar," he complained.  
"I'm not tired at all," claimed Vegeta, leaping to his feet.  
"Is it all right if I steal your sparring partner for a bit?" he asked.  
"Go ahead," replied Mirai with a smile. "I'm beat."  
Mirai watched the two train, Goku chatting for a while before the fight   
required his full attention. Still, both Saiyans were relaxed, perfectly  
comfortable with each other. Mirai could tell the two had become close   
friends. At the party "Kakarot" had told him of Vegeta's self-sacrificing   
attempts to protect him from Majin Buu.   
"He was being beaten hard and he was hurting," Goku had said. "But he  
wouldn't give up. I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness for Mr.  
Satan. Vegeta was immobile and right in the way of my delivering the final  
blast to Majin Buu. If Mr. Satan hadn't carried him off, I would have had to  
kill Vegeta along with our enemy! How could I have lived with myself?"  
  
"I'm serious, Goten," Trunks snapped. "We have to get rid of him. He's   
stealing my parents, that brown-noser."  
"How do we get rid of him? He's bigger than you."  
"If I can convince my parents that he's not so perfect, he'll want to leave,  
right?"  
"I guess."  
"My papa will be the easiest to convince. He got really mad when Mirai hit   
me yesterday. Mama, on the other hand, worships him. Yamcha said Papa got  
really jealous when he visited before."  
"I have a plan!" squealed Goten. "You can pretend that your ankle is   
sprained, and say Mirai turned the gravity machine's power up really high  
while you were training. That way, your parents and everyone will be mad at   
him!"  
"Goten! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" yelled Trunks. "How will I  
fake a sprained ankle? A sprained ankle is bruised and swollen! Even if I   
disguised it by putting it in a bandage, Mama or Papa would ask to examine  
it or make me use an ice pack. How can you be so dumb? Ow!"  
Trunks dropped to the ground, clutching his ankle.  
"You idiot! Why did you kick me?!"  
"I'm sorry," whimpered Goten, realizing his foolishness too late. "I thought  
I'd bruise it for you."  
Trunks lunged at Goten and a brawl began.   
  
"Boys! Boys!" cried #18 running over.   
She had been walking with Marron when she noticed the fight. The android   
grabbed each boy's collar and yanked them apart.   
"He started it!" Trunks yelled. "He kicked my ankle. HARD!"  
"I was only trying to help him," Goten insisted tearfully.   
"How did that HELP me?"  
"Quiet, both of you. I'm taking you back to Capsule Corporation. Goten, never  
strike joints if you're not in real battle. It could be a serious injury.   
Trunks, with your Saiyan healing process, this foot will be fine in far   
less than an hour, so don't fuss."  
She took her daughter's hand and used her other arm to lift Trunks.   
Protecting his ankle from further abuse would cut down on healing time even  
more...and prevent whining. Besides, she didn't want Bulma to be angry with  
her.  
"Baby," muttered Goten under his breath.   
"I heard that," #18 warned.   
  
"Trunks!" Bulma cried, ten minutes later.  
She and Chi-Chi had been talking in the garden when #18 appeared carrying  
her son. The concern in her voice comforted him. Maybe his mom cared for him  
after all.   
"Don't worry, Bulma, he should be fine now. His foot just needed a quick   
rest, that's all."  
She placed the lavender-haired boy on his feet. The fading mark on his ankle  
didn't hurt at all.   
"What happened?" Bulma asked.   
Trunks and Goten sprinted inside. Their moms were always lecturing them   
about their tousle-to-tears bickering.   
  
"Well THAT didn't work," sighed Trunks once they were safely in his room.  
"I really am sorry, Trunks," Goten apologized.   
"That's okay. You could never hurt me for real."  
"That's it!" exclaimed Goten.  
"What?"  
"Challenge Mirai to combat. If you win, your dad will be so proud, 'cause he  
trained you. If you lose, your mom will want to baby you. Either way, you   
get at least one parent's attention."  
The pale blue eyes lit up.  
"Goten, that's the best plan you've ever had!" 


	3. The Battle

Hello! This is the very sad Saiyan Princess. Why am I sad? Because barely   
anyone is reviewing this series, "Chibi and Mirai." :-(  
My webpage fanfics are much more successful. If you want to read those, go   
to: www.angelfire.com/mi/animepalace   
Well, here's Part Three. Please review!  
  
"You want to WHAT?" gasped Mirai.  
"You heard me," snarled Chibi Trunks. "I want to fight you."  
"Trunks, Mirai is here on a visit. Why would you want to fight him?" Bulma  
asked.  
"He's such a sissy. I want to beat him!"  
"Honey, he's you," his mother reasoned.  
"No he's NOT!" Trunks howled.  
The small, lavender-haired boy fought back tears. There couldn't possibly be  
two of him. This quiet, polite, steely-eyed teenager was nothing like him.   
Didn't anyone see that?   
"Maybe it would be good for him, Kaasan," Mirai suggested.  
Bulma glanced at Vegeta who was studying his little son curiously.   
"It might be interesting to watch," the Prince said, shrugging.   
  
A valley was chosen to be the battle arena. Everybody gathered to watch on   
the surrounding hills. Vegeta sat at the foot of one hill, close the   
battle. If Trunks won, it would prove his skill as a trainer - a great   
victory. In fact, as long as Trunks persevered for a while his skill would   
be proven. Trunks was only eight, and Mirai was at least twenty. Goku   
settled beside him.   
"Who do you think is going to win, seriously?" he asked.  
"Don't know," Vegeta replied. "But I'm sure Trunks - my Trunks - will put up  
a good show either way."   
"They're both 'your Trunks,'" Goku reminded him with a smile.  
"I didn't raise Mirai," Vegeta said, shaking his head.   
  
Trunks faced his opponent, refusing to let his nervousness show on his face.  
He remembered Gohan's words.  
"Trunks, remember Mirai has fought in many, many, serious battles. You have  
not. I know you helped in the Majin Buu fight, but that's just one battle."  
Trunks scowled. What did Gohan know? Even though his plan was to get either  
parent's attention no matter the outcome of the battle, he still wanted to  
win.  
"Ready," called Krillin, "set, go!"  
  
Mirai let his younger version make the first move. Trunks dove at Mirai but   
the older Half-Saiyan easily dodged the attack. He grabbed the boy's ankle   
and jammed his knee into his midriff, being careful not to strike ribs.   
Trunks grimaced, but managed to twist around and bury his fists into   
Mirai's abundance of hair. He yanked hard, causing Mirai to let go of his   
foot. Now free, Trunks jerked up his knee, catching his opponent's chin.   
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked his friend.  
"Mirai was holding back, but he's angry now. Trunks ripped out some of that   
precious hair of his."  
"Are you worried?" asked Goku, surprised that Vegeta's voice was tinged with  
concern.  
"No," he denied. "This will be a good experience for him. He knows that I   
won't ever really injure him in training. I can't speak for Mirai."  
  
Mirai's face darkened more than even when he saw the purple strands of hair  
clasped in the eight-year-old's hand.   
"Little brat," he mumbled. "Is this what I'd be if life were perfect?  
Besides his father's short death, this kid's never had a problem in his   
life. For him, a catastrophe is breaking a favorite toy. I'll show him   
toughness."  
  
Vegeta watched as an angry Mirai shot towards Trunks. It didn't look as  
though his son had much of a chance. Even he, the Crown Prince of the  
Saiyans, with blood as blue as Bulma's eyes, had suffered. After his planet  
had been destroyed, he'd been badly abused by Freeza and his soldiers until  
proving his worth. Every night a non-hairless Nappa and a youthful Raditz   
treated his wounds to prepare him for another day of beatings. Nappa had   
nearly been driven crazy by his inability to protect his charge. Vegeta now  
watched his pampered son defend himself. He was actually doing quite well.   
"Good boy," he murmured absentmindedly, causing Goku to smile.   
  
Bulma's eyes grew rounder as she watched Mirai savagely twist her son's arm  
behind his back. Trunks was struggling not to cry out.   
"He's really hurting, Chi-Chi," she lamented.   
"I doubt Trunks - the older one - will seriously wound him," #18 said. "He  
wouldn't risk losing Vegeta's...dare I say...affection."   
"I would never let MY GOTEN suffer like that," declared Chi-Chi.   
Bulma gave her an angry glare and stormed down the hill to her husband. She  
sat and snuggled up against him.   
"How's he doing, Vegeta?"  
"He's doing all right. He'll be a lot better though if he gets his arm free  
soon."  
Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye, worried.  
"Is he in much pain?"  
Vegeta slipped his arm around her.  
"I told you, he'll be fine when he gets his arm free. Mirai's not going to   
break it. I thought you were the one with so much trust in Future Boy."  
"I am," Bulma insisted, pretending to slap her husband.   
  
Groaning in agony, Trunks was about ready to give up. However, he then   
realized that if he were able to kick back high enough, he had an advantage.  
A few moments later, Mirai screamed in pain as a foot connected fully and   
powerfully with his groin. Trunks yanked free, spun around, and hit his   
twin as hard as possible in the chin. He managed to get in several more  
effective punches before Mirai could so much as unroll from his doubled-up  
position.   
  
Bulma turned away from the fight scene, her head resting on Vegeta's   
shoulder.   
"Poor Mirai," she sighed.  
Goku and Vegeta were grimacing in sympathy.   
"I'll step in if Mirai retaliates in the same fashion," Vegeta promised.   
Bulma nodded in encouragement.  
  
Gingerly, Mirai collected himself while fighting back a whimper. He needed   
to end the fight now. The boy's brattiness was enough, but that embarrassing  
kick was the final straw. Mirai's face turned florid, and he attacked.   
  
A shocked Chibi-Trunks soon found himself covered with bruises and scrapes.   
Mirai was being careful. He wasn't hurting Trunks badly; the small boy would  
just experience some slight discomfort that night and be fine by morning.   
"Ready to give up?" he asked.  
Trunks, too out of breath to speak, shook his head. He knew he was going to   
lose the fight, but if he fought to the end, he'd win both parent's   
adoration. Mirai continued, but was getting worried. The boy's sweat had   
evaporated, and he was hot to the touch despite the chilly day. To Mirai's  
horror, Trunks suddenly began to fall limp after another half hour.   
  
When Trunks woke up, he was flat on his back on cool grass. His father's   
gloved hands were supporting his head. Videl was gently mopping his face   
with water, Bulma was holding his hand while reassuring the apologetic  
Mirai. Trunks opened his eyes and emitted a soft moaning sound.   
"Sweetheart, you're up," Bulma exclaimed.   
"How do you feel?" asked Chi-Chi. Goten was clinging to her skirts, his face  
full of concern for his friend.   
"I'm okay," Trunks mumbled.   
"That's one tough little guy you've got there," Goku told Vegeta.  
"I know," was the reply.  
Krillin handed Bulma a water bottle and she helped her son drink a few sips.  
Trunks looked up into his father's eyes. To his relief, he saw no signs of   
disappointment. In fact, Vegeta looked proud. Goten studied the group of   
people hovering around Trunks. The plan had worked. Trunks was once again   
the center of everyone's attention. Bulma lifted Trunks, cradling him in her  
arms. Vegeta then lifted Bulma and the three headed for home. Gohan leaned  
close to Mirai.  
"How is...everything?" he whispered, stressing the last word.   
Mirai blushed slightly and whispered back, "I'll be sore there for a while."  
Gohan smiled sympathetically and patted the older boy's shoulder.   
  
Trunks lay quietly in his father's arms while his mother tended to his minor  
scrapes and bruises. Both parents thought he was asleep, but he was still a   
bit awake.   
"You should have stepped in," Bulma whispered in a scolding tone.  
"No I shouldn't have. He did fine. After all, he has Saiyan pride too," was   
the reply.   
"Well, it's all over now," sighed Bulma. "Let's get this proud little Saiyan  
to bed."  
Trunks felt Vegeta rise. He was still securely held in his father's arms. He  
waited until his parents, one concerned, one proud, had tucked him into bed,  
turned off the lights, and gone downstairs before letting a big grin cross   
his face.   
"Mission Get Attention: accomplished."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
